A tiny Soul (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: Papyrus and Frisk have been married for two years and their life seems to be going for the better. Until Frisk starts to feel ill and weak for an unknown reason, eventually losing consciousness. After doing a quick check-up, Frisk discovers something that she's never considered to ever happen.


T**his one-shot i****s related to my main fanfiction "Once Upon A Handplate", an AU I made up for Zarla's "Handplates". But like my other Papyrisk one-shots, it can be enjoyed as a stand-alone fic. If you're unfamiliar with the main fic, you won't be confused while reading this one. :) Another story with lots of fluff and sweetness. So… enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Undertale" or its characters. They belong to Toby Fox. **

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day. Birds were returning after being absent for the entire winter, some flowers started to bloom. The sky was becoming more and more sunnier, even though there were regular rains. It was spring, but summer wasn't coming just yet. Luckily for Frisk, that day was a sunny one. She wouldn't like to walk all the way from her house to New Home under a rain. Papyrus was gone to the embassy in the City and thus Frisk decided to pay her parents a visit. When she arrived at New Home, she found Toriel alone. Toriel was happy to see her daughter, the two having not properly seen each other in weeks.  
"My child, it's nice from you to visit me today!" - she exclaimed as she let Frisk come in - "I know, we've been talking on the phone, but you know, it's not quite the same. Not hearing from you those past few days made me constantly wonder how you've been doing."  
"I'm sorry for being silent lately, Mom." - Frisk apologized - "Papyrus and I have been busy with some issues at the embassy… thanksfully it's all solved now."  
"Don't apologize, I understand. You're here today, and so I'm happy." - Toriel replied with a smile.  
"You don't feel too alone here… do you?" - Frisk asked with concern.  
"No, it's all fine. True, the house became a little… emptier since you got married, but that was to be expected. I would've been really lonely if Asgore wasn't there too. It's in moments like these I'm grateful he and I could reconcile." - Toriel said - "And it's true that even as a queen, I don't have that many things to do… but I'm always happy to work on the improvements of the educational system for monsters. Every month, the director of the school sends me reports and I study them, to eventually tell if things are right or need to be improved. Now that summer's slowly approaching, I'll have to approve the exams modalities, and perhaps revisit the school programm for the next year. The most often brought up issue concerns P.E., since monsters all have different physiology…"  
Toriel ranted for a little while. Frisk just listened with a smile. Her mom could sometimes be annoying when she got carried away with her rants, but Frisk could see that Toriel was very happy to share her houghts with her, which made her happy too. But soon, Toriel realized that she's been talking for a bit too long time.  
"Oh... Sorry, I've been a bit carried away here, haven't I? Ha ha…" - Toriel got a slightly embarrassed expression - "Well, enough about me. I want to know how __you__ are doing. Besides the problems at the embassy, everything's been alright?"  
"Yes, everything's okay. But I must admit I've been feeling a bit tired lately." - Frisk admitted.  
"Oh no, why so?"  
"I don't know, maybe the work. Or maybe the switch to summer time? I don't feel sick, just tired." - Frisk replied.  
"Hmm, I hope it's nothing bad." - Toriel said with a concerned face - "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I didn't want to worry you, Mom."  
"Well, I hope you're at least trying to take good care of yourself."  
"I go to bed earlier now." - Frisk reassured her mother - "Papyrus' concerned about me too, so he said he'll take me on a trip to the beach at the end of the month. So I can breathe the salty air, and all..."  
"Sounds like a good plan." - Toriel said approvingly, before smiling - "I'm glad to see that things are going well beween you and Papyrus."  
"Yeah, we're as happy and in love as the day he confessed." - Frisk confirmed.  
"I know I've already said this before, but I'm glad it's Papyrus you fell in love with." - Toriel said.  
"How could I not? He's just so…" - Frisk said with a small giggle, but couldn't finish her phrase, not sure if there even was a way to label Papyrus with just one word.  
"I see exactly what you mean, dear." - Toriel giggled on her turn - "I think that if I was decades younger, I'd maybe fall for him too."  
"Wow, that's a surprise Mom. Honestly, I thought you'd rather fall for Sans."  
"Hehe, I guess he would've been an option too!" - Toriel joked.  
Frisk then got a playful look in her eyes and then said with a mildly seductive tone:  
"You don't need to be decades younger to seduce a guy, though. I honestly think that even today, you're quite a catch!"  
She even finished her phrase by a wink. This amused Toriel more than it shoud have.  
"Oh you..! Why do you even keep doing this…?" - Toriel tried to suppress a laughter for a moment, until she cracked up - "Ha ha ha… You made my day, Frisk..!"  
Frisk couldn't help but laugh along with her mother. Sometimes, Frisk would in good fun compliment Toriel in a fake flirting way. Toriel found it funny and liked it, because she figured that it was Frisk's way to make her feel special. Soon, the two ladies started to browse some books and Toriel recommanded one book she read recently and that she particularily loved. The goat woman told what it was about, yet being careful to not spoil it too much, suggesting her daughter to read it during her free time.  
"It's really good, you should like it." - Toriel said - "You could perhaps read it before sleeping?"  
"Okay, I'll do that." - Frisk said, but then she suddenly dropped the book she was holding and quickly got a grip on the shelf.  
"M-my child..?" - Toriel grew immediately concerned - "Frisk, are you alright? You look pale."  
"Not really, I... I feel dizzy…" - Frisk replied weakly.  
Toriel, seeing that Frisk was about to pass out, quickly caught her in her arms and held her tightly. Frisk could faintly feel a strong yet soft hold on her before the world around turned black. When everything turned clear again, she saw she was lying on one of the beds in the child's bedroom that she used to occupy when she lived there, with Toriel on her side.  
"Mom..."  
"You're awake..!" - Toriel exclaimed when she saw her daughter open her eyes - "Dear, you've been unconscious for ten minutes! I was starting to worry! How do you feel?"  
"I feel... very weak."  
"Oh Frisk, this is not normal... Are you sure everything's been going alright at home?" - Toriel asked.  
"Yes, I swear. I don't know why I'm getting sick…" - Frisk replied with a frown.  
"While you were unconscious, I called your father. He's coming with Alphys. Maybe she'll be able to tell what is that you have."  
And so, Frisk and Toriel waited for about thirty minutes until Asgore and Alphys finally arrived. Asgore was all stressed out, worried sick for his daughter. When Toriel called him earlier, he had literally dropped everything he was doing to get back to New Home.  
"I really hope it's nothing grave…" - Asgore said as he sat down next to Frisk and took her hand in his large one - "Whatever it is, please hold on. Stay determined Frisk, fight to the end, and it'll be alright."  
"Dad, I just lost consciousness. It's not like I'm dying right now." - Frisk replied.  
"You don't know that yet!" - Asgore said with a frown.  
The fact that Frisk got suddenly sick obviously freaked Asgore out a lot. It was more than likely related to his trauma with the sudden death of Asriel and Chara.  
"C-come on, A-Asgore..! Let's not expect the b-bad things yet…" - Alphys said nervously as she approached the bed - "W-we have yet to d-diagnose Frisk."  
"How shall you do that, Alphys?" - Toriel asked curiously.  
"S-simple! I'll use that programm I spent years to make." - Alphys answered showing an app in her cellphone - "I'll scan Frisk's body first, after what the programm shall send a report straight to my c-computer that I brought h-here too…"  
"That's very handy." - Asgore remarked - "Why don't doctors use it in the hospitals by now?"  
"B-because uh... there are still little improvements to m-make…" - the yellow lizard replied nervously - "There are some things yet to implement and uh… there can be… bugs… rarely."  
"So, the results might be wrong?" - Toriel asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, no..! I mean, uh the diagnostic will be correct… the bugs might occur when it comes to some n-numbers. Like, the degree of gravity." - Alphys attempted to reassure.  
"Alright, let's give her a chance, Tori." - Asgore said - "In case of doubt, we'll just take Frisk to the hospital tomorrow."  
"R-right, there's no harm in double-checking..." - Alphys said with a nod, before addressing to Frisk - "Okay, Frisk. Tell me… for how long you've been feeling weak..?"  
"I've been feeling tired for about a week, I think…" - Frisk answered.  
"Was today the first time you passed out in the past few days?" - Alphys asked.  
"Yes, it is. Before, I thought I had normal fatigue."  
"Hm, any other symptoms?" - Alphys asked again - "Nausea, fever, dizziness…? Pains anywhere…?"  
"N-no, I don't think so…" - Frisk said thoughtfully - "Well, I felt dizzy today before passing out, but that's it."  
"Alright, let's proceed the scanning then. Lay still."  
Frisk looked at the ceiling, while Alphys turned on the programm on her phone. Alphys then went over with her phone screen over Frisk's body to allow the camera do the scanning. In less than a minute, she was done and so, the scientist took her laptop to check on the new files the programm transferred her. It didn't take long until Alphys figured what was going on.  
"Oh... oh my... I didn't think that… even though I've read about this happening before…"  
"What do you mean? What is it, Alphys?" - Toriel asked with worry.  
"Is it severe? Can this at least be cured?" - Asgore asked on his turn.  
"Am I... dying..? If so, tell me directly. I... I can take it." - Frisk said with a shaky voice.  
"No, you're not dying Frisk!" - Alphys hurried to reassure her - "And it's nothing severe. In fact it's… very good."  
Alphys then showed a x-ray like picture of Frisk's body to the royal couple and pointed at an area. Toriel's eyes widened, then exchanged a surprised look with her husband.  
"Alphys, there's no mistake here, yes?" - Toriel then asked.  
"N-no mistakes… The bugs can occur in the cyphers, but pictures don't lie." - Alphys replied.  
"Oh stars, I never thought it would actually happen… but it did!" - Asgore said on his turn, recovering from his mild shock.  
"Guys, what's going on?" - Frisk asked nervously.  
Alphys turned her laptop so Frisk could see the screen on her turn.  
"See that very tiny heart where your womb is?" - Alphys asked with a smile - "That's a new SOUL being formed."  
"A SOUL...? Does that mean…?"  
"Yes! You're p-pregnant, Frisk." - Alphys confirmed.  
A silence followed. Frisk's eyes widened in surprise, then a pink blush appeared on her face and a smile progressively appeared.  
"W-wow... I... I'm going to have a baby..? This is… Oh my gosh…!" - Frisk couldn't even express any coherent thought as she processed the news and a new feeling warmed her from the inside.  
"You're really excited, huh dear?" - Toriel asked with a smile, as she and Asgore sat down next to her.  
"Those are good news. Papyrus will be very happy to hear it." - Asgore said on his turn.  
"Oh, he'll be just exctasic!" - Frisk giggled at the thought - "But... how is that possible..? How could it happen?"  
"L-like at any baby-making process of course..!" - Alphys replied with an awkward expression - "Papyrus and you do get intimate, r-right?"  
"Of... of c-course we d-do…" - Frisk's face flushed bright red, uncomfortable to talk about it in the presence of her parents (mostly her father) - "But I mean… Papyrus' a skeleton, so uh… you see what I mean…?"  
"It's a m-matter of how S-SOULs bond, actually… It's basically SOUL reproduction…" - Alphys answered, not sure how to explain.  
"Before the war, there had been cases of hybrid birth." - Toriel started - "But those were pretty rare… It usually required that the couple had a __very__ strong bond of love. So the SOULs would be strong enough to release a drop of its essence to forge a new SOUL and thus a hybrid child. Your and Papyrus' SOULs seem to have interacted in such a way."  
"A-and the reason you were feeling tired and weak is because your SOUL is busy forming the growing hybrid SOUL. It t-takes a lot of its e-energy…" - Alphys explained - "But d-don't worry, it won't be like this during the whole pregnancy… Just the first month, the time your child's SOUL gets strong enough to l-live and grow by itself."  
"The fact you and Papyrus could conceive a child together is a proof that your love is very strong." - Asgore added.  
"Amazing..." - Frisk breathed out - "Oh, I can't wait to tell Papyrus this evening..!"

In the evening, as Frisk was resting in her bed at her home, she could hear Papyrus' voice from downstairs. She could hear him becoming alarmed that Frisk passed out in the afternoon. (Sans informed him about it, but to Frisk's request, didn't tell the reason.) Frisk smiled, as she found Papyrus' excessive worry adorable. She then heard him going upstairs straight to their bedroom and then the door flew open, revealing a very alarmed Papyrus. Before she could even register, he ran to her and hugged her almost painfully to his chest.  
"FRISK! SANS TOLD ME YOU PASSED OUT WHEN YOU WERE AT TORIEL'S HOUSE!" - he exclaimed - "HUMAN WIFE, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT DYING! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE, WE'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR ONLY TWO YEARS AND I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU, AND IF YOU DIE I'LL BE SO SAD AND HEARTBROKEN, AND-..."  
"Papyrus, calm down. I'm not dying!" - Frisk said as she gently rubbed his back and arms.  
"YOU'RE NOT?" - Papyrus asked as he pulled away a little, but still keeping a hold on his wife.  
"No, Papyrus. I'm not dying." - Frisk shook her head with a smile - "In fact, it's the opposite."  
"THE OPPOSITE..? HOW SO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" - Papyrus asked with a confused look.  
"Well, try to solve this riddle. What's the opposite of death?"  
"UM... DETERMINATION?"  
"No, that's not it. Try again, Papyrus."  
Papyrus sat there with a puzzled look on his face, trying to figure out what could possibly be the opposite of death. After a moment, he spoke up his idea.  
"LIFE... OR MAYBE, GIVING LIFE..? AS IN GIVING BIRTH? BUT I DON'T SEE HOW THIS CAN HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR CONDI-" - Papyrus stopped mid-sentence, understanding finally hitting him.  
He looked at his wife, who wasn't stopping smiling, her expression reflecting pure happiness. This gave him the confirmation that he had guessed correctly. Papyrus' eyesockets then shone in wonder and happiness and he brought his hands to his face as he felt excitement rush through his whole being.  
"OOOOOHHH... IS THAT TRUE, FRISK?" - Papyrus asked - "YOU ARE… WITH CHILD?"  
"Yes, Papyrus! We're going to be parents!" - Frisk confirmed with an excited tone.  
"WOWIE!" - Papyrus exclaimed as he hugged Frisk tightly again and started to rant - "THIS IS JUST TOO WONDERFUL, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S HAPPENING, I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! I'LL BE A DAD! I WILL WORK VERY HARD TO BE THE BEST DAD TO OUR CHILD, JUST LIKE I KNOW YOU'LL BE THE BEST MOM EVER! WE'RE GOING DO A GOOD JOB AND OUR CHILD WILL GROW INTO A WONDERFUL PERSON, AND WOWIE! I JUST CAN'T EXPRESS HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW!"  
"Trust me, you're expressing your happiness quite right, hehe…" - Frisk said with a chuckle.  
"FRISK... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." - Papyrus said with a quieter tone as he looked with his glowing green eyesockets into his wife's eyes - "YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO MAKE ME HAPPIER EVERYDAY. YOU'RE GIVING ME MORE THAN I COULD ASK."  
"I can say the same about you, Papyrus. We made this child together, after all." - Frisk replied in a whisper as she and Papyrus linked their foreheads.  
The two sat in that position for a long moment before they two shared a slow loving kiss. They didn't even notice Sans looking at them from the corridor, his permanent smile having a genuine vibe and his left eye glowed green. He was happy to see his brother actually happy with Frisk. And the idea to have a nephew or niece also rejoiced him a lot.  
"those are **_**womberful**_** news, indeed." - Sans said, making the couple look at him, then chuckled at his own pun.  
"Sans, that was very inappropriate..!" - Frisk replied with a blush.  
"BUT GUESS WHAT? YOUR - APPROPRIATE OR NOT - PUNS CAN'T RUIN OUR GOOD MOOD!" - Papyrus declared.  
"guess you two are really happy today. i'll leave you be this evening." - Sans said - "i'm going to grillby's. see ya tomorrow, guys!"  
Sans then teleported away, after what Frisk and Papyrus exchanged a look.  
"He'll tell the news to everyone he meets there, right?" - Frisk asked.  
"KNOWING HIM, HE SURELY WILL." - Papyrus replied.  
The two then shrugged and laid down on the bed, holding each other close. Papyrus and Frisk talked quietly for a little while until they drifted to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: About Frisk play-flirting with Toriel... In my story, I consider that Papyrus is the only person Frisk actually flirted with (and not with everyone around like many fans like to picture). So, Frisk didn't flirt with Toriel on the phone like you have the option to do so in the game. But she sometimes did so AFTER the barrier got broken and went to live with her goatmom. Since Toriel went through difficult times those past few years(/decades?), Frisk found a way to make her laugh and feel special by fake-flirting with her. A very efficient way! **

**(This obviously takes three years and nine months before the De-Code/the trigger event of my other fanfic.)**


End file.
